parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave/The Simpsons
Cast * Homer Simpson as Alex * Mr. Burns as the Count * Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Blade * Barney Gumble as Cookie Monster * Waylon Smithers, Jr. as Big Bird * Sideshow Bob as Oscar the Grouch * Lenny as Ernie * Carl as Bert * Ned Flanders as Grover * Bart Simpson as Elmo * Dr. Julius Hibbert as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Homer): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Mr. Burns! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Mr. Burns: I do it for all the newcomers, Homer. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Waylon and Bob partying, along with Barney deejaying, Lenny and Carl hugging in content, and Ned making out with two prostitutes. Homer: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Ned! Hi, Jimbo! drips onto Homer's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other Simpsons Homer: Oh, no! Mr. Burns! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Mr. Burns: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! Burns shoves Homer onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born Simpson zombies. Homer: Oh, no! (runs into a tall fat man in black with shades, who is Peter Griffin) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Mr. Burns: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Simpsons, in order: Ned, Barney, (punches Bart, strangles Lenny and Carl, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Waylon's head, but not before him saying:) Waylon: "S" is for "severed". [then Peter decapitates Waylon, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Bob, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Bob: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Bob, followed by Mr. Burns flinging himself at Peter, who in turn holds him against a wall Mr. Burns: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Peter: No, just this. out a grenade Mr. Burns: One, two... Peter: Stop counting! Mr. Burns: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Mr. Burns' mouth and throws him aside before Mr. Burns groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Peter then helps Homer to his feet. Homer: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Springfield, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Peter: Not quite. to Dr. Hibbert's castle Dr. Hibbert: Who wants some of my Dr. Hibbert cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Dr. Hibbert: You! blows Dr. Hibbert's brains out Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken